wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scholastic Books: Worlds Collide
Description (This is still Work In Progress, I'll add more to it every now and then) This is a HUGE crossover of several Scholastic books. The ones in this part are Diary Of A Wimpy Kid, Warriors, Wings Of Fire, Harry Potter, Lord Of The Rings, The Chronicles Of Narnia, Five Nights At Freddy's Book Series, Divergent Series, The Giver Series, The Inheritance Cycle, Judy Moody, and Clifford The Big Red Dog (More to come in future parts.) Prologue Scholastic was about to have a big, grand Scholastic Book Fair. Almost every scholastic book was there. A few of the employees loading in the books were talking. “We have every scholastic book here. Diary Of A Wimpy Kid, Warriors, Wings Of Fire, Harry Potter, Lord Of The Rings, The Chronicles Of Narnia, Five Nights At Freddy’s series, The Giver series, Divergent series, The Inheritance Cycle, Judy Moody. Even ones for kids like Clifford The Big Red Dog-” “Yeah yeah yeah,” the other worker interrupted him. “We get it, there’s a lot of books here. That’s what the great Scholastic Book Fair is all about. Now let’s unload these books.” The workers unloaded the books into their places. “All right now, you can let the people in,” the workers said. Tons of kids came in looking at all the books. It was a normal day...until… “Did you see that?” One kid said. “What?” said the parent. “I think the book just...glowed.” “Don’t be silly.” the parent laughed. “I’m sure-” Suddenly, other kids were saying that the books were glowing. The books then started floating up out of the shelves and out of people’s hands. Everyone gasped in both awe and terror. “What on Earth is going on?!?” exclaimed one of the workers. The books then with magic particles, all combined into one big ball. Seconds later, it turned into one huge book titled “Scholastic Books: Worlds Collide.” “Holy cow...this can only mean one thing…” said one person. “What?” said the other. “The books have collided, into one big book.” Chapter 1: Worlds Collide (HUGE SPOILER ALERT) The last thing each book character from their own book series could remember was that they were in a normal day, but then the sky illuminated with magic and a huge portal sucked them all in. They tried to escape, but it was futile. Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Greg woke up and saw Rodrick and Rowley on the ground with him just waking up. “Where are we?” he asked. Greg looked around to find out. They were on a large island. “Greg, am I high?” asked Rodrick. “Either no, or I’m high too.” said Greg. “This can't be a prank” said Rowley “YOU DON'T SAY!” announced Rodrick. “Or no, we totally have that future technology, don't we” taunted Rodrick. “Maybe we should go look around for help” said Greg. “Sure why not.” agreed Rodrick. They set to find another living being. Warriors “Is everyone ok?” asked Firestar. He was looking after the Thunderclan when a portal sucked them all in. Everyone was fine, no one hurt, but no one had any clue where this place was. They weren’t in Thunderclan territory, they weren’t in any clan territory, they were in a whole new place. Not the whole Thunderclan was sucked in, just Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe. “We don’t seem to be at Thunderclan camp anymore.” said Ravenpaw. Firestar looked around. They were on a vast island. “Let’s look around to see if there’s anyone who knows where the heck we are.” Firestar told everyone. They cautiously went to investigate the island. Wings Of Fire Clay the mudwing dragon woke up frightened and looked around. His other dragon friends Tsunami, Starflight, Sunny, Glory, Moon, Qibli, Turtle, Winter, Kinkajou, and Peril were with him, unconscious. “Guys, wake up!” he yelled. Everyone woke up. “What? Where are we? We were sucked into a portal!” exclaimed Tsunami. “I know, just calm down.” asked Clay. “We seem to be on an island similar to Pyrrhia, but no dragons, or scavengers around.” said Qibli. “We should go see if there’s anyone else out there who can help us.” said Moon. They all agreed and went to see if anyone else was there. Harry Potter “Are you ok Hermione?” asked Harry Potter. “Yes, wasn’t hurt, but the portal sure surprised me. Where are we?” “I have no idea” he admitted. “We look like we’re on some huge island.” said Ron “How Come we’re the only ones here?” “I guess not even the giant portal that sucked us in could fit in all those hairy wizards, heh” teased Hermione. “Come on, we should find out where we are, maybe we can find someone to help us.” said Harry. Lord Of The Rings “Uncle Bilbo?” said Frodo. “I’m here, Frodo.” he replied. “Where are we?” asked Frodo. “I have no idea. We must be on some large island. Let’s go try to find someone who can tell us where we are.” they were about to go when they saw other familiar friends. “Gandalf? Samwise? What are you doing here?” asked Frodo. “You tell me, we were sucked in by some portal after the sky illuminated with magic.” said Samwise. “So were we!” said Bilbo. “Not even my magic could save me from being sucked in.” said Gandalf. “Let’s go see if there’s anyone who can lead us back home.” said Frodo. The Chronicles Of Narnia “I’m sorry, not even I was fast enough to save you from the portal.” said Aslan. “Don’t mention it, is it okay if I ask a question? Do you happen to know where we are?” asked Peter. “No, I don’t, this place is far beyond our world of Narnia.” said Aslan. “Maybe then we can meet the people here!” said Lucy. “Not so fast Lucy.” said Edmund. “We have to approach with caution, we don’t know if they will be friend or foe.” “I’m up to go.” said Eustace. “I’ll protect you from any threats that may come.” said Aslan. They went to see where they were now. Five Nights At Freddy’s John woke up to see Carlton and Jessica with him. He woke them up and they all wondered where they were. “We were sucked up by a portal. Did Afton somehow create an ultimate plan before he died?” asked Carl. “We should go see if there’s anyone else here.” said John. “Maybe we can get more information.” They all decided to go see if anyone else was alive on the island. The Giver series Gabe woke up to see Jonas and Claire on the ground with him. He woke them up and they talked about what happened. “Perhaps our world isn’t the only. I thought the community was the whole world until I stepped out of it.” said Jonas. They decided to go search around for more people. Divergent Series “Wha-where am I?” questioned Tobias. He was on a large island mass. He looked around. The last thing he remembered was the sky illuminating and being sucked in by a portal. He decided to go and see if anyone else was there. The Inheritance Cycle “Are you okay, Saphira?” Eragon was worried. “I’m fine, Eragon, so fine I’m surprised we went unconscious. Perhaps it had something to do with the magic we saw before the portal sucked us in.” Eragon and Saphira looked around to see they were on a large island. “I’d fly you around the island, but there may be dangerous people on this place. We should walk around and see what this place has to offer.” Judy Moody Judy woke up to see Stink and Rocky also just waking up. “Stink? Rocky? You were sucked in too?” asked Judy “Apparently. Where are we?” asked Rocky. They were on some sort of island. “Oh my god, real life magic? Real life alternate worlds? This will earn me an instant 1 billion thrill points!!!” Judy exclaimed. “And something to talk about in the Toad Pee Club. Say, why don’t we explore the place?” said Stink Clifford The Big Red Dog Clifford was wide awake. He remembered being pulled into some magical portal. Where are my friends? He wondered. He was answered when he got up and looked around. Cleo, T-bone, and Emily were all on the ground just waking up. “Clifford? Is that you? Where are we?” T-bone looked around and saw the vast island they were on. “Clifford?” gasped Emily. “Thank goodness you're alive, I thought I lost you” cried Emily. “Let's go look for help, maybe someone here can give us directions home.” “Come on guys” Clifford told T-bone and Cleo. “Let's go find help.” “Sounds good to me agreed Cleo. Chapter 2: Characters Meet “Are we going the right way?” questioned Tsunami “I think we're in the center of the island.” said Turtle. “I don't think I see anyone-” Glory was cut off when they heard sounds from bushes. “Who's there?” warned Winter. Out from the bushes came a cat, and then 3 more cats. Firestar saw huge giant dragons in front of him and his friends. “HOLY-” Ravenpaw was about to scream. “Shhh, Ravenpaw, showing you're scared will only make it worse.” warned Graystripe. “Don't hurt my friends.” warned Firestar. Suddenly, from other bushes came out Greg, Rodrick, and Rowley. “Holy guacamole is that a dragon?!?” screamed Rowley. Before they could panic, Harry Potter, Hermione, and Ron came “Oh my God, is that a dragon?!?” screamed Ron. “Don't worry” assured Harry Potter. “I'll...they don't seem to want to hurt us.” “pfft.” mocked Rodrick. “How do you know they won't bite off your head right now?” “Who are you?” questioned Hermione. Before Rodrick could answer, Frodo, Bilbo, Samwise, and Gandalf came out of other bushes. “Where are we now? Are those dragons?!?” panicked Frodo. “Relax” Gandalf assured “These dragons don't want to harm us.” Suddenly, Saphira and Eragon came from other bushes. “Alright Saphira I think-OH MY GOD, MORE DRAGONS!” John, Carlton, and Jessica then came. “Are those cats? Is that a wizard? Is that a hobbit? ARE THOSE DRAGONS?!?” screamed Jessica. Before more panic came, Tobias came from the bushes. “Woah, woah, who are all of you?” he questioned. Before anyone could answer, Judy, Stink, and Rocky came. “More people? Cats Wizards? Hobbits? DRAGONS?!? I'm having the most awesome day of my life!” exclaimed Stink. Gabe, Jonas, and Claire came from the bushes. “Jonas? Are you transferring me a memory?” questioned Gabe. “No why?” He then suddenly saw everyone else and nearly fainted from the shock. Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, and Aslan came out from bushes. “Um, Peter, are those dragons?” Edmund said while pointing to the dragons. “Don't worry, if they come near us, I'll defend you.” the dragons didn't come to them “ I guess they're peaceful then?” said Lucy. Suddenly Clifford, T-bone, Cleo, and Emily came from the bushes. “Alright Clifford, let's- WOAH, ARE THOSE DRAGONS?!?” exclaimed Emily. This entire time, all the dragons heard was yibble yobble from everyone since they couldn't understand their language. “That's a big dog! He's even larger than you Sunny!” exclaimed Moon. Aslan could understand the dragons. “Hello there, I believe I'm the only one here you can communicate with” he told them. “Everyone else doesn't speak the same language.” “Oh, I can fix that!” exclaimed Turtle. He took a piece if scroll and wrote something on it. “Alright, can you understand me now?” Turtle asked everyone. ”Oh my god, that dragon just talked!” exclaimed Firestar. ”Oh my god, that cat just talked!” exclaimed Judy Moody. ”Yeah, of course we can, what did you think we were doing, just meowing, hissing, and screeching at each other?” said Firestar. ”And what do you think we were doing?” questioned Tsunami. ”Us dragons just roaring, growling, and whatever at each other?” ”Uuuhhh” said everyone. ”You all did, didn't you?” said Tsunami. ”Well what did you think we were doing, just going yib yobble yib at each other?” said Jessica. ”Well.” said Clay ”Actually yes.” ”Well whatever” said Firestar ”I don´t care to know what a stupid twolegs has to say.” ”Twolegs?” said Judy Moody offended ”Why you stupid cat, we´re called HUMANS!” ”Humans?” Tsunami laughed ”You´re called scavengers.” ”HUMANS!” screamed Judy again. ”TWOLEGS!” screamed Firestar ”SCAVENGERS!” screamed Tsunami. ”HUMANS!” ”TWOLEGS!” ”SCAVENGERS!” ”HUMANS!” ”TWOLEGS!” ”SCAVENGERS!” Clifford broke the argument ”Ok, guys we call each other different things.” ”Clifford! I can understand you now!” gasped Emily. ”Really?!?” said Clifford. “Well guess we all speak english now” said Rodrick. “English? We’re speaking Warrior code” said Firestar. “No, we’re speaking Dragon.” said Tsunami “ENGLISH!” “WARRIOR CODE!” “DRAGON!” “ENGLISH!” “WARRIOR CODE!” “DRAGON!” “Dear Silverpelt.” said Firestar “What’s Silverpelt?” questioned Judy Moody. “Why it’s that band of stars in the sky obviously!” said Firestar “No, you silly cat! It’s called the Milky Way!” “Milky Way?!? Why would you picture it as a bunch of milk in the sky? It looks much more like a pelt of silver!” “MILKY WAY!” “SILVERPELT!” “MILKY WAY!” “SILVERPELT” “MILKY WAY!” “SILVERPELT!” “Dear lord everyone, it’s okay to have different interpretations of things.” said Eragon. “I honestly think Silverpelt still sounds a lot cooler.” said Firestar “Says the rodent!” said Judy Moody. These characters were just meeting. (Rest Is Work In Progress, more to come soon!) Main Characters (So far) Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Greg Heffley Rodrick Heffley Rowley Warriors Firestar Graystripe Ravenpaw Wings Of Fire Clay Tsunami Glory Starflight Sunny Moon Winter Peril Turtle Qibli Kinkajou Harry Potter Harry Potter Hermione Ron Weasley The Hobbit/Lord Of The Rings Bilbo Baggins Frodo Baggins Samwise Gandalf The Chronicles Of Narnia Peter Edmund Lucy Eustace Aslan Five Nights At Freddy's John Jessica Carl Divergent Series Tobias The Giver Series Jonas Gabriel Claire The Inheritance Cycle Eragon Saphira Judy Moody Judy Moody Stink Moody Rocky Clifford The Big Red Dog Clifford The Big Red Dog Emily Elizabeth T-bone Cleo Books (likely) to come in future parts Survivors, Seekers, The Menagerie, Dragons Of Erth, Last Dragon Chronicles, Captain Underpants, The Lightning Thief, and more! (Be sure to comment what other books should be in it) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)